


If You Say Zoinks One More Time...

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Scooby Doo References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: It's Yev's first Halloween dressing up and he wants matching costumes with his daddys





	If You Say Zoinks One More Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Little Halloween fun/fluff

"If You Say Zoinks One More Time...."  
(Gallavich oneshot)

"Do we have to do this?" Mickey asked, pulling at the scratchy ascot around his neck. 

Ian smiled, bouncing a squealing Yev on his knee. "Of course you do. You let him pick what he wanted and now you gotta deal with it."

Mickey rolled his eyes, wondering how Ian could ever think that he meant 'this' for Halloween. "I did not mean for us to dress up like a bunch of fags."

"Mick!" Ian glared, covering up Yev's little ears. "He's like a damn parrot now, you gotta stop cursing so much." Ian took his hands away and adjusted the floppy Scooby Doo hood that hung down his back. "And he looks adorable."

Yev did look kinda cute, Mickey wouldn't disagree. Dressed as Scooby Doo, his current favorite cartoon but at 3, the only thing that holds his attention for more than five minutes is a talking dog. 

They did not look cute. Ian was going as Shaggy, Scooby Doo's human slave, and the only thing he had to wear was brown pants and a damn green shirt and do the stupid 'zoinks' shit over and over and Yev was a giddy little boy. 

Mickey was dressed as Fred, the asshole pretending to be straight. He wore ugly blue pants, a white long sleeved shirt and that damn red ascot around his neck that wouldn't stop choking him. Mickey drew the line at the blonde wig Ian suggested and threatened no sex if he bought it. 

Ian didn't buy it. 

"Fred!!" Yev smiled, pointing.

Ian grinned. "Yes Yevy, daddy is Fred!"

"Shaggy!! 

"Zoinks Scooby Doo! It's time for candy!" Ian did his best Shaggy voice and it had Yev in giggles

Mickey smiled because his face was a damn traitor and stopped messing with his costume. "Yes, I'm Fred and we need to go before I change my mind, and if you say zoinks one more time...." Mickey shook his head.

Ian put Yev down and he instantly ran to Mickey, arms up, little grabby hands pointed at his face. Ian grinned when Mickey picked him up and turned to grab Yev's glowing pumpkin.

"You look fine Mick." Ian whispered, leaning in to kiss his ear. "He's gonna have a blast."

This was their first time having Yev for Halloween. He was only three, so last year didn't really count, but Svetlana refused to bring him over for it and they missed it. She didn't understand Halloween, said it was a waste of time. 

But Yev was three now and Mickey made damn sure he and Ian got him for it this year, told Svetlana he'd call immigration on her; even when they both knew that was a lie, but she dropped him off with less snark than normal so Mickey called it a win. 

"I hope so." Mickey replied, leaning against Ian's arm. "We ready?"

When Ian nodded, they all walked to the car, driving a ways away from the South side so Yev didn't get dope or strange weapons or condoms in his pumpkin. They went to one of those richy places with the three story houses and four car garages. 

"Maybe we should have got a bigger jacket." Mickey set Yev down, eyeing the car. "It's kinda cold."

Ian chuckled. "No baby, he's fine. You bundled him up under that fuzzy costume, I'm surprised he's not burning up." Ian put his hand to Yev's face; perfect temperature.

"Fine, but if he gets cold you can carry him." Mickey grouched but winked at the end, making Ian smile. "Come on, let's get some candy."

"Candy!!"

With Yev in the middle, both Ian and Mickey stayed on either side of him. They took turns going up to houses for candy, letting people point and smile, admiring their matching costumes. 

Yev fell, a lot. Either he was running over the grass too quickly or the floppy hood kept getting wrapped around the bushes he crawled under. But that didn't stop him, scraped palms and all, they kept hitting houses.

"Rich ass people always have the best candy." Mickey peeked into Yev's candy, eyeing the snickers bar on top.

Yev held it closer, making Ian smile. "Yeah they do, but we still check the candy."

"Fine, we still check it." Mickey huffed, giving up on trying to snatch it. 

Two streets later had Yev whining about his feet, or his costume, or wanting candy before they checked it. Mickey made them stop for a minute while he checked a handful of it and handed it off to Yev, minus one snickers bar and they were set or a few more houses. 

**

"Can we call it quits?" Mickey asked, leaning against someone's car as Ian came down the steps, Yev resting on his shoulder. 

Ian nodded, shifting a little so Yev was sitting comfortably. "Yeah, I guess so. His bucket is full and I've carried him up the last four houses."

They'd been walking for nearly two hours and the houses never seemed to end. Yev was no longer interested in the costumes they wore or the candy he collected, he was over it. Mickey finally took off the ascot and tossed it in the nearest trash can and Yev had asked Ian to carry him a few houses down.

"He did good though Mick." Ian smiled, rubbing one hand up and down Yev's back while the other braced under his butt. "More candy than I ever got."

Mickey nodded, he had to stuff candy in his pockets because it kept falling out. "Yeah, you and me both." He fell behind a little so he could catch Yev's eyes. "Hey bud, you sleepy?"

Yev nodded, hands gripping Ian's shirt. "Sleepy."

"Well the master has spoken." Mickey smiled, pulling the hood over Yev's head. "Now we just need to walk back to the car."

"This whole place went in a circle so we should be close." Ian glanced around as Mickey flashed the lights and located their car. "There it is."

Mickey nodded, groaning a little from his feet hurting. "He's gonna be out the second he gets in the car. He won't even eat any candy."

Ian smiled. "He will in the morning, so if you want some I'd take it before we go to bed."

When they got to the car, Mickey unlocked it and opened the back for Ian to put Yev in his seat. There was a bunch of wiggling from the puffy costume, some whining from Yev because Ian had to put him down and in the end Ian sat in the back.

"You're a damn pushover Ian." Mickey smiled, feeling his heart pound the second Ian caught his eye. 

"I guess maybe a little." Ian chuckled, Yev grabbed one of his arms and pulled it into his lap. Both of his arms wrapped around it and his head rested on his shoulder. "He's my son man, what am I supposed to do?"

The words made his heart beat a little faster and Mickey had to look away to focus on driving. But he glanced back in the mirror as he stopped at the stop sign, still seeing Ian smiling at him and tossed him Yev's blanket.

"You're supposed to cuddle while I drive, so get to it." The blanket fell on Ian's face, making them both laugh. "Love you."

The blanket was tossed over Yev's legs and half his face, just as he liked and Ian reached forward, brushing his hand through the back of Mickey's hair. "Love you too baby."


End file.
